


Choices

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Xion has a gift for Naminé.





	Choices

Naminé liked it when Xion visited Destiny Islands.

It didn't happen that often these days - Xion was in a normal school in Twilight Town, with Roxas and their friends.

But whenever she did visit, Naminé was happy.

Riku and Kairi had disappeared a while ago, presumably to search for Sora, so Naminé was feeling a bit lonely in the Islands.

Xion hadn't mentioned she was coming, so when her Gummi Ship landed there, it had taken Naminé by surprise.

"Only you today?" Naminé asked, a bit used to Xion visiting alongside Roxas.

"Yeah," Xion nodded. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No!" Xion said. She looked a bit awkward for a moment, and then laughed a little. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Naminé asked, confused. She shared a birthday with Roxas, but not only was that not anywhere near close, they had never actually commemorated it, having been alive for such a short time.

"You know how I used to have Sora's memories," Xion said. And yes, of course Naminé knew that. She was the reason for it. "I still remember a lot of the things I saw back then, including stuff that involved you."

Xion had Sora's Castle Oblivion memories?

"So you know everything I did back then?" Naminé hoped that didn't make a difference.

"More than that, I know the things Sora remembered you did, even though those memories weren't real," Xion explained. "It was confusing, back before I figured out what was going on. I had memories of Kairi, but I also had memories of you."

Naminé wondered what having Sora's memories of Kairi had been like for Xion.

"What does that have to do with you giving me a gift?" Naminé asked, a little confused.

Xion took something out of her pocket, and Naminé stopped breathing for a second. It was the star charm she had given Sora and the Riku replica memories of having. Or, at least, a sewed version of it.

"I had Olette teach me how to sew, I thought it would be nice. You can... you can give it to Roxas. I'm sure he'd agree to protect you. Make the fake memory a real one, with the person that matters," Xion stumbled a bit over her own words.

"Roxas?" Naminé focused on that part, a bit confused. She had once thought she and Roxas were destined to be together, like Sora and Kairi. But that was then, and after they returned, she found she didn't feel that way about him. Or him about her, she thought. Unless Xion knew something she didn't.

"I remember things of my time inside Sora, you know. You two promised to be together," Xion pointed out.

"Yes, but... I don't think Roxas and I are really like that."

Xion nodded, looking surprised. "Well, it doesn't have to be Roxas. In any case, you can still have it."

Xion put her hand over Naminé's, leaving the star behind. In that moment, Naminé finally understood why everything was so different with her.

"You want me to give this to the person I would like to be with, not just who I want to protect me," Naminé said. "I think I know who to give."

Xion's smiled faltered for a second, before she nodded. "I'm sure whoever you give it to will do their best to protect you, if you even need protection. Which I'm not so sure you do. I've seen what you can do with your memory powers."

"I'm not sure using them is the best idea," Naminé admitted. "nothing good has ever come from me doing that."

"Are you kidding? You saved everyone by talking to Terra's armor during the big fight. You couldn't have done that without your powers!" Xion said. "But if you truly don't want to use them from now on, it's your choice."

It was, wasn't it? Naminé hadn't had choices for such a huge part of her life. And now she could choose - what to do with her powers, and who to give the star to.

And while she wasn't sure what to do regarding her abilities yet, she knew who she wanted to be with.

"I said I knew who I wanted to give this to," Naminé said. "And I do know." Naminé took Xion's hand, the same that Xion had given her the star with, and put it there again.

Xion looked at her hand for a moment, and when she looked back up into Naminé's eyes, Naminé tried to smile.

There was nothing but silence between them for a long moment.

Xion moved from her spot, and before Naminé realized it, she was hugging her.

"I'm glad," Xion whispered in Naminé's ear. "I promise to do my best."

Naminé hugged her back, her tentative smile widening.

It was good to have a choice, but it was better when the one you want made the same choice as yours.


End file.
